


Soothing Infernos

by catfisher



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (in a weird unhealthy way), Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Behavior, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Revised Version, Sexual Tension, Smut, or more like strangers becoming enemies and lovers at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfisher/pseuds/catfisher
Summary: The night they meet, Steve is heartbroken and Billy is an asshole. But he may also be the cure.





	Soothing Infernos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little (pretty smutty) re-imagining of their meeting in season 2 - which I hope you'll enjoy! Have fun :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Characters don't belong to me, this is just for fun. I am not making money with this. (sadly.)

_Your bullshit. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit._  
  
Nancy’s words rung in his ears even louder than the obnoxious music at this stupid party. He never should have come here, never should have dragged her with him. It had been a mistake to think that just once they would feel normal again, like a small-town teenagers with no dead friends, nothing lurking in the forrest. Steve wanted to forget the sweaty, sleepless nights, haunted by shadows in the dark. Forget about all the evenings at Barbara’s house, when his skin was itching all over. He didn’t want to think about the creeping feeling that his relationship with the first - the only girl - he ever truly cared about, was falling apart. Because it was wrecked by the literal monsters in their past. But that was a crime, apparently. _That was bullshit._ Just like he himself. And now he couldn’t pretend anymore. That he didn’t hear the thinly veiled lie every time Nancy told him _I love you too_. How her voice always seemed to waver, so unsure. Because they weren’t in love. Maybe they never had been.  
  
It was a funny, really. Goddamn hilarious, that he had made himself believe, she could love him. That anyone could. What did he have to offer her anyway? Nothing. At least in the beginning she had laughed about this jokes, smiled at him with exasperated fondness. Called him a cliché with that twinkle in her eyes and kissed him back. But after everything that happened last year, her laughter had become hollow and her touch absent. No matter how hard he tried, nothing really seemed to make her come back to him. The last few times he had softly slipped a hand unter her skirt, she had just sighed, as if he was being unreasonable. Like having sex with him - her boyfriend - was somehow inappropriate.  
  
He pushed past the bodies of his highly inebriated classmates, pushed past Jonathan Beyers, who as always seemed out of place. He was probably here looking for Nancy. _I bet he is not bullshit to her_ , Steve thought bitterly as he finally reached the door.  
  
The night was warm and tastet like summer air, felt soft on his skin. He wished it were cold, he wished for rain, for hail, for frosty wind to bite his cheeks and sober him up. Because his head wouldn’t stop ringing with _bullshit_ and he wanted to feel something other then the throbbing ache of not being fucking wanted by anyone. Not Nancy, not his old friends, not his parents. No one wanted to be around him, they all thought he was bullshit and that realization stung. Steve was sure he would not make it home like this, he wasn’t sober enough to drive and it was too far to walk all by himself. Not that he even liked being in that house, that big empty house — all alone.  
  
He stumbled around the porch, avoided running into Felix Baker puking his guts out into front yard and found his way along the side into a small, dark gap between the house and the old shed were Tina’s Father kept his garden tools. He was planning on sinking against the cold brick wall there and rest. Just a little while until his head would finally stop spinning. But than he realized, that the space was already occupied by someone. Someone with long blonde curls, wearing nothing under his leather jacket, showing off an impressive six-pack. It was that new guy from California. The one that had made Tommy drool all over himself, just by breaking Steves keg-record earlier. _Billy Hargrove._ Steve had noticed him staring the whole evening and had tried to shake that weird feeling that kept creeping up his spine together with that dark, angry gaze. Although he had been too distracted by his girlfriend getting herself absolutely plastered to really pay attention to some strange, half naked asshole, looking for trouble.  
  
Billy was leaning against the wall, staring upwards into the sky, smoke curling through his nostrils. He seemed so out of place, with his stylish clothes, his long hair and his toned skin. Like he belonged onto another planet. Someone like him was never supposed to exist in Hawkins, Indiana. But well, there had been stranger things in this town, then a beach boy with angry eyes and golden skin.  
  
„What are you looking at?“ Billy asked, as he noticed Steve awkwardly staring. And there was something _off_ about the way he smiled, it felt wrong the way his gaze fixated him. It made Steve shiver in the warm summer air, but it wasn’t enough to clear his muddy head.  
  
„Err, just … you’re skin, … s’ golden …“, he mumbled not really sure were he was going with that. His conversation skills had been replaced by the _bullshit, bullshit, bullshit_ looping in an never-ending refrain in his ears. That probably why he had fled out here, away from everyone.  
  
Billy also seemed to think that Steve’s was a shit conversationalist, seeing as his response was to grab him the by hem of his shirt and shove him against wall. It hurt when his shoulder banged against the brick and that made Steve groan, but he couldn’t do much more before Billy’s free fist connected with his stomach. And that was really painful, so painful that Steve wanted to curl up into a small ball. He couldn’t though, since that curly psychopath still held him up at the collar of his shirt.  
  
„The fuck did you just say to me, you little faggot?“ he snarled, pushing into Steve’s space probably thinking he was being intimating. Well, the joke was on him - after all, what was a gut punch compared to a very recent heartbreak?  
  
And Steve felt empty and just drunk enough too mistake Billy’s threatening proximity, with an embrace of all things. The last person that had been this close to him, was Nancy. Nancy with her soft smile and hair smelling of strawberries. But she didn’t want him. Hadn’t wanted him in a long time. Steve needed to be wanted. He gritted his teeth and pressed out a pained laugh, the irony of the situation not lost on him. He had not even meant it like that - of course not, he wasn’t queer. But now that Billy had pinned him against a wall, invading his space, smelling of sweat, staring at him with that dark glimmer in his eyes — he felt _wanted_ somehow. Billy didn’t just look _through him_ , he had looked _at him_ the whole time. _The whole night._  
  
„Calm down, man … it was meant to be a compliment“, Steve wheezed out trying to breath normally after the punch of destruction, but he wasn’t able to keep himself from laughing at the intensity of Billy’s glare. It was fucking hilarious, that the asshole didn’t realize he was giving Steve exactly what he needed. Enough pain to forget about all the bullshit. He was still too close, breathing hotly onto Steve’s face. His lush mouth only centimeters away, his curls ticking on his cheek. It felt great, it made his blood boil.  
  
„I like your lips too though …“, Steve added in a mock whisper, as if he were confiding the other boy into a secret, hoping he would punch him in the face this time. Maybe knock him out. With a little luck, he would wake up and have forgotten all of tonight’s highlights.  
  
Suddenly Billy threw back his head and started laughing like a mad man, Steve may have flinched a little.  
  
„Fucking Hawkins!“ He howled into the sky. But his next words were low, his voice dark and his gaze was set on Steve again, shining with a whole new intensity. „You’re really begging for it now, aren’t you pretty boy?“  
  
He felt heat rise up into his cheeks, something scorching and squirming was taking a hold of his insides. Steve just knew, that he needed to be wanted right now and Billy was looking at him, like he may want him way too much.  
  
„You wanna suck my cock, huh? Get down on your knees for me?“ Billy almost hummed into his ear, his words soft and vile all at once. One of his big hands had found it’s way around Steves throat, his fingers scratching a long the tender skin of his neck. It made him shiver and it made him hard.  
  
Or maybe it was the thought of Billy getting off on something he did, of Billy wanting him. So he just nodded and Billy smiled broadly, licking his teeth - the very picture of the cat that got the cream.  
  
For a second Steve thought he was going to punch him again, call out loudly, until everyone came outside, tell them all what a faggot he truly was. And he didn’t even care. But Billy just quietly laughed again, grabbed him by the shoulders, turned them around and pushed him down.  
  
Steve tried to keep his balance and land steadily, when he suddenly found himself facing Billy’s crotch, staring at the outline of what had to be his half hard cock through the thick denim. He licked his lips on instinct, his mouth felt numb and his hands were stiff as he fumbled with the zipper.  
  
It was messy and without a doubt the most obscene thing Steve had ever done, gagging around another cock - with spit running down his chin, but it burned in just the right way. There was a scent engulfing him, heavy and musky. Perfume and rotten desire, a filthy - filthy thing. But filthy really was the only escape left. Billy didn’t give him much time to get used to the feeling of another guys dick between his lips, before he started to fuck his mouth roughly, grabbing into his hair, scraping along his scalp. That way he forced Steve to look up at him. But he didn’t mind it, he liked to see the the hunger in Billy’s eyes.  
  
And of course that prick came without warning Steve first, he jerked away as the load hit his tongue, tasting bitter and strange. Some of it got smeared on his lips, the rest he spit out with a mumbled curse. He didn’t know if he could talk, his throat felt pretty chafed.  
  
„Could have warned me, asshole ...“, he said anyway, his voice didn’t sound like him. _Maybe this wast him at all?_ It didn’t seem likely, didn’t seem likely _at all_ , that Steve Harrington would be kneeling here in the dirt of some backyard, looking up at a guy he just blew. Seems pretty fucking unbelievable that this was him, if he was being honest. So it probable wasn’t.  
  
Billy just laughed again, it didn’t sound nice. Not like Nancy’s laugh. It scratched in Steve’s ear, made him feel small. „Stop wining - if you suck cock like a bitch, gotta do it all the way.“ He said, his voice mocking.  
  
„Sounds like you’re quite the expert.“ Steve grumbled as he got up, only to have Billy push him back so hard that he landed on his ass this time.  
  
„Shut your fucking mouth.“ He snarled, all the lust had been replaced by malice again. „You breath a word of this to any of your little friends, or anyone else … and you are dead.“  
  
With that, Billy turned around and walked away, probably back into the party like nothing happened. And Steve watched him go, chuckling dryly at the thought that he didn’t need that warning. He was going to take what ever the fuck just happened too his fucking grave. He laughed again, laughed until he started crying and than he couldn’t stop doing that, for quite some time.

  
  
  
Steve didn’t pick up Nancy the next day. He woke up in his bed, with a pounding headache and still dressed in the clothes from the party. His throat was sore, as if he were getting a cold. For a few minutes he tried real hard to convince himself, that that was what it actually was, fighting the memories and desperately wishing for a blackout, that his brain so cruelly refused. He remembered everything way to clearly.  
  
How he had spilled bowle on Nancy’s blouse, her words in the bathroom, him stumbling outside, finding his way into that dark corner, Billy standing there as if he had been waiting. And he remembered, how he had curled up on the floor in the darkness, after Billy had left him, crying like a little child.  
  
Groaning, he buried his head back into the pillow, fruitlessly trying to suffocate himself. Eventually though he stood up, showered, got dressed, climbed in his car and drove away. But he skipped Nancy’s house on his way to school. He wasn’t going to pick her up today. Or tomorrow. He tried not to think about it to hard, but maybe he was probably never going to drive her again. His life was just bullshit right now.  
  
And his day just didn’t get any better. On the contrary, it only got gradually worse until he finally found himself at the grandiose rock bottom in gym class. Where the Coach introduced Billy Hargrove from California, as if not every single teacher before him had done that and as if the entire student-body hadn’t already whispered his name in corridors for hours. A new student was a real rarity at Hawkins High. The last one had come two years ago - some rather unspectacular, mousy girl with glasses. Even she had been the number one topic that week. And Billy Hargrove was far from unspectacular. He was however, a raging lunatic, as Steve quickly realized.  
  
At least he played basketball like one. Jumping around and tackling everyone, howling, showing off his perfect muscles by refusing to wear a shirt, like a normal person might. Steve had done his best to stay away, but it was very obvious that Billy had other plans, as he was piercing him with the unnerving stare and than proceeded to come crowding behind him, when Steve dribbled the ball.  
  
„Harrington, right? I heard you used to run this school, that right?“ Billy breathed into his ear, way to close. It made Steve want to punch something. But most of all he wanted to be back in his bed, wished he had just stayed there this morning. Because while he had done his best to avoid Billy at all cost — in the hallway or elsewhere — the other boy had apparently spend his day asking about him. And he continued to talk, as if the basketball court was best damn place for a chat.  
  
„King Steve they used to call you, huh?“ He said and added a little lower: „Then you turned bitch.“  
  
Steve felt his cheeks heat up, remembering how Billy had fucked his mouth last night, how he had just taken it. How he had _enjoyed_ it. How it had made him feel less empty, less fucking unwanted. Now even the thought made him want to squirm away, made him feel rare and denounced. _It didn’t happen, it didn’t happen_ , he kept telling himself, just like he had all day. Why would it have? It made no sense anyway. He wasn’t even queer. Had never before cared to look at other guys in that way. And he was so damn in love with Nancy he couldn’t stop it, although she didn’t love him back. If that wasn't any proof, what could be?  
  
„Hey, maybe you should just shut up and just … play the game.“ He pressed out between his teeth, wanting to dribble away, but Billy was quicker. He easily picked the ball out of his hands, and scored if it were nothing.  
  
The only good thing about that was, that he had finally stopped backing against him. His way to warm, way to sweaty body was at a save distance now, the smell of his heavy cologne was gone. Which was a win, since it just reminded Steve of something that definitely didn’t happen. Except that it did and Billy knew. He knew, when he poked out his his tongue over his teeth from across the room, openly taunting him. He remembered too.   
  
„Steve?!“ Nancy was standing on the other side of the hall in her jacket, looking unfairly beautiful. It made his insides twist, the mere sight of her let all that anger, all that desperate loneliness, that had pushed him into Billy’s arms in the first place, rushing back like a tidal wave.  
  
But he went outside with her anyway. They talked. He did give her a chance, even though he already knew she wouldn’t take it. Because why would she, when she didn’t love him? It hurt again, maybe even more than because he didn’t have any alcohol in his bloodstream, to at least numb it.  
  
_Tell me than! - Tell you what? - That you love me?!_ And silence. Than pain. Steve was starting to get used to it.  
  
„I think that you’re bullshit.“ He said to her and walked away, thinking that this was it. That they were broken up for good now, he was all alone.  
  
Later in the boy’s locker Tommy was smirking at him from were he was sitting on the bench drying his hair. „Trouble in paradise, Stevie-boy?“ He grinned. Steve tried to ignore him, but that idiot was like a fucking leech, always had been. Unable to stop himself from prying on other peoples misery. He used to be the one that Steve would cling to, when his parents were out of town and he felt so fucking alone. Now, Tommy was nothing more than a reminder of his fucking solitude. Everytime Steve looked at him, it tasted bitter.  
  
„Wheeler looked pretty upset out there - she finally dump you for that weirdo Beyers?“  
  
Steve grit his teeth and stayed silent. What good would it be to give Tommy the satisfaction of a reaction? It wouldn’t shut him up, only spur him on. So he turned his back to him and threw his shorts sport shirt into the bag, trying not use to much force. Trying to look calm. Trying and failing, if Tommy’s annoying cackle was anything to go by. He didn’t really care. He was long past caring abot Tommy. But there was someone else, a second laughter mixing in. A low, raspy chuckle that made the hairs on Steves neck stand up and his ears burn. Billy laughing at the wreck that was his relationship sounded a lot like Billy laughing, just before he had pushed him down to suck him off. Steve left the lockers without looking back. He hoped to god, it didn’t look like he was running away.

  
  
  
  
He had rolled the blinds down, turned the record player in the living room up to the limit and switched on every light in the house. And still, he felt like a little boy. Home alone and afraid.  
  
Steve hadn’t felt like that since he had been an actual child, maybe six or seven. When his father had left his first weekend-business trip to Chicago. His mother had been in her ‚wellness retreat‘ at the time. That’s what his parents liked to call the mental home that she sometimes spend longer periods in. She wasn’t crazy, she just had fragile nerves. That’s what they had told him, when he was twelve and asking too many questions. It wasn’t something his parents liked to talk about a lot. Hawkins was a small town, and they didn’t want anyone running there mouth about issues, they deemed to be private. So Steve’s mother always packed a swimsuit and wore her nicest flower dress, when his father drove her upstate.  
  
That first time they had left him alone like that, he had been scared of every shadow - and his house was big, and packed with them to the brim. But as he grew older, he got used to it and when he hit puberty, his absent parents had been a blessing if anything. He used to invite half the school, throwing big and load parties that soon made him everybody’s favorite. King Steve, with endless money and an empty castle.  
  
His father never said a word when he came home to empty beer cans and sleeping teens in his backyard. He just sighed, calmly asked Steve to clean up his mess and told him how much of a disappointment he was. Than he usually barricaded himself in his study, until he could leave again. Steve always thought, that the real business trips his father took, were when he had to come back home.  
  
Tonight though all the light and the loud music, just made Steve on edge, made him want to leave the house and run into woods to make sure that there was nothing out there, lurking. What if he didn’t hear the monsters over the sound? It was nonsense of course, Steve knew that it was gone: the thing that had no face.  
  
The bigger problem was that the music couldn’t drown out the noise of his own thoughts, rumbling. Telling him what a sad lonely bastard he truly was. He didn’t want to feel sorry for himself, wanted to stop the damn pity party, but he couldn’t help it. There was no one left, to distract him now. Without a real plan, only armed with itching fingertips and driven by his restless feet, he grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house. He didn’t walk into the forrest though. Even without monsters, it would be reckless to just go in there alone in the soggy darkness. With his luck, he would probably die from tripping over some branch, breaking his leg and than starve out there, before anyone even noticed he was gone.  
  
So he walked along the pavement, not knowing were he was even going. Maybe he could make this a nice long walk to the gas station and get himself some liquor there. Or cigarettes. Steve didn’t usually smoke without others present, but he felt unhinged and anxious and maybe it would help to get something between his fingers. Or someone. He wanted to touch someone, _to be touched._ He missed Nancy so damn much.  
  
A roar of an engine tore up the calm night, and a familiar blue Camaro rounding the corner behind him. Like Billy fucking Hargrove was an evil genie, called here by smell of Steves pathetic loneliness. He couldn’t resist rolling his eyes a little at that thought. And than a lot, as the car slowed down and drove next to him at walking speed.  
  
Steve choose to ignore him with all the pride he still had left in him, staring ahead as the window was rolled down next to him.  
  
„Well, well. If it isn’t my favorite little pig, out here all alone. Aren’t you afraid the big bad wolf is gonna get you, Harrington?“ Billy asked in slow drawl, one of his ringed hands tapping on the side of door obnoxiously.  
  
Steve really wasn’t in the mood to be mocked right now, least of all with a Disney reference. 

„What?“ He asked, exasperated. „Are you going to huff and puff and than blow me?“  
  
Billy laughed, exposing his neck and Steve could’t resist turning his head after all. He had to admit that Billy looked good, clean and sweat free. And at least he was wearing a shirt this time, even though it was unbuttoned way to far down. Not that Steve was checking him out, it was just an observation.  
  
„Get in the car.“ Billy suddenly said. His tone made something warm drip down Steve’s spine and now he felt restless in a whole other way. But that was no reason to abandon all common sense.  
  
„Why would I?“ He asked, standing still as the Camaro drove on the pathway, stopping there and cutting him off. Billy got out, throwing the door behind him with to much force. His features looked torn between anger and amusement and there was something darker, something barely hiding under the surface, seething.  
  
Still Steve didn’t even think about retreating, when the other guy stepped into his space. Didn’t flinch. He was not going to be intimated by that shit. But not budging also meant bearing Billy’s face so close to his own, that he could smell the sharp mint of his gum, feel his exhale on his own lips.  
  
„I’ll take you home.“ Billy said and Steve wasn’t sure if that was threat or come-on. Properly both.  
  
„That’s not really necessary“, he huffed strangely flustered. Did he want Billy to be hitting on him? His dick was definitely interested, there was no denying that. There was a clear twitching at the thought of Billy coming closer, holding him down again. Steve tried his best not to blush at that realization and nodded in the direction of his house, only a hundred meters away, every single window shining. „I live over there.“  
  
Billy turned around, thankfully giving him a little air to breath, _to calm the fuck down, Jesus Christ_ \- and whistled at the size of his home. „Nice place you got there, Harrington. Guess there was a reason the called you king after all, huh?“  
  
„Yeah, well. It’s empty.“ He didn’t really know what he was doing, but Billy’s eyes glimmered at the words and he licked his lips, a movement that went straight to his loins for some reason. „So … you know, you could come inside, if you wanted.“  
  
„Lead the way than, your majesty.“ Billy smiled without hesitation, looking hungry. Maybe he was the wolf after all. Steve honestly didn’t care. At least Billy had a face.  
  
„Don’t call me that.“ He just said, already walking again. As he tried to unlock the front door with shaky fingers, as he felt Billy behind him, his arm leaning against the frame, enclosing him. „What should I call you than, hm?“ He mumbled, low and dripping, his mouth nearly touching Steves ear. „You prefer my little bitch?“  
  
The damn lock took mercy on Steve and clicked open, allowing him to enter and thereby get away from Billy’s scorching proximity. He turned around to see the other boy still leaning against the frame, smirking and very clearly having a grand time - so he rolled his eyes at him again. „Not really. Maybe just cut out the nicknames all together.“  
  
„Whatever you say, pretty boy.“ He replied with a broad grin, closing the door behind him. Steve didn’t stay to discuss, instead turned on his heel to shut of the lights. Somehow he wanted to darkness for this. Billy didn’t comment on that, just followed him upstairs to his room.  
  
In there he through, he didn’t know what to do next. At least Billy seemed to have a pretty good plan. He grabbed him by the hips, simultaneously pulling him against himself and shoving them both backwards. Steves legs bumped into the edge of his bed and than he was pushed down onto the mattress, Billy looming above, straddling him. He could feel the outline of a hard dick against his own crotch, making him impatient for more friction, so he bucked up against it, clawing at Billy’s back under his shirt, to make him come closer.  
  
„Hmm“, Billy purred, sounding fucking smug. „You’re so eager for it, aren’t you?“

„Christ, can you just shut up?“ Steve groaned.

Billy chuckled into his ear, teeth scraping along his lope. „Make me.“  
  
And Steve did, by burying his free hand into those ridiculous curls, pulling him in and pressing their mouth’s together. It felt more like a fight, than a kiss. They rolled around, biting at each other until they were breathless. Steve couldn’t recall to have ever been this horny in his entire life, his whole body felt charged. He wanted more, more friction, more skin on skin. Billy’s hands were everywhere, teasing him. Wandering down his neck, his chest and finally slipped into his trousers, stroking along his length painfully slow. He couldn’t suppress a desperate moan, that Billy licked from his lips. Steve practically tasted the Billy’s smirk, but he couldn’t get himself to care, too preoccupied by his skillful fingers around his dick.  
  
„You ever been fucked before, pretty boy?“ Billy asked and didn’t wait for an answer, before removing his hand from Steves trousers, using them to turn him around at the waist, so that he was now on his stomach, weighed down by the other body.  
  
„What the hell?“ Escaped him and Billy just laughed roughly pressing his hard dick against Steves ass.

„So that’s a no“, he said and rolled his hips, making his head even more fussy that it had been before.  
  
But Steve understood very clearly, as the other boy growled and asked: „Want me to fuck you, hm?“

If he hadn’t been sure that he had gone insane before, he could be now. Because for some reason, he agreed.  
  
He just led Billy finger him open with the vaseline form his nightstand, first with one, than two, than three fingers inside him. He led himself be distracted by the softly whispered words - _god you feel so good, you’re so tight, so nice, such a pretty boy_. Just hissed but didn’t pull back, when Billy slowly slipped inside of him.  
  
Steve buried his face into the mattress, hiding his groans in there not wanting to give the Billy the satisfaction of hearing them, as he began taking him harder. Pushing into him deep and unforgiving, fucking all the loneliness away. Leaving only a soothing inferno. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was is it! Hope you liked it :) If you did, I am always happy about comments or anything else ... if you didn't like it, hit me with your constructive criticism!  
> All the love, Cat


End file.
